HARRY POTTER UND DER BASILISKENKESSEL
by Matorif
Summary: Harry Potters 6. Schuljahr beginnt und Harry wird mir wichtige Aufgaben vertraut. Was steckt hinter den seltsamen Überfällen dahinter und was bedeuten Harrys Alpträume die immer schlimmer werden? Haben sie etwas mit seiner Macht zu tun?


**Harry Potter und der Basiliskenkessel**

**Besonders Wichtige Personen in der Story:** Harry, Hermine, Neville, Voldi, Dumbi, Draco, Lucius, Peter, Bellatrix, Snape, Moody & Fleur. 

**Kapitel 1 „Das Versprechen" **

Es war wieder einmal einer dieser warmen Sommertage im Ligusterweg wo die furchterregende Dursleys hausten und nach Harrys Meinung, ihr Unwesen trieben. Äußerst unangenehme Verwandte waren sie. Besonders Dudley, Harrys dicker Vetter der einem Schwein gar nicht so unähnlich war. Erstens einmal war er in der Lage doppelt so viel zu verschlingen und seine Essmanieren waren auch nicht sehr edel. Dazu kamen die zwei fettige Schweinebacken die man als seine Hintern leicht identifizieren konnte und nicht zuletzt sein Gemüt, Schwächeren zu verprügeln. Ja, ein übler Bursche war er doch seit er letzten Sommer von einem Dementoren angegriffen wurde, wurde er noch erbärmlicher. Dudley hielt sich um so mehr an seine üble Eigenschaften fest. Nahezu Hoffungslos etwas daran zu ändern. Er vervielfachte die Zahl seiner Opfer und warf Harry ständig böse Blicke zu. Er wollte einfach nicht verstehen das es Harry nicht gewesen war der ihn damals solch ein Schrecken verpasst hatte. 

Zwei Tage waren vergangen seit Harry aus Hogwarts zurückgekehrt war. Er hatte gerade sein schlimmstes Jahr hinter sich. Wie immer endeten sie unangenehm doch dieses mal war es einfach katastrophal. Er lag im Bett. Draußen war es dunkel. Seit seiner Ankunft hatte er an nichts anderes gedacht als an dem Abend in drei Wochen. Prof. Lupin würde ihn abholen um Sirius Grab zum ersten Mal einen Besuch zu erstatten. Ja. Eine Beerdigung würde stattfinden doch Harry würde nicht erscheinen. Nein, er wollte vom niemanden gesehen werden während er seine letzte Gedanken Sirius widmete. Ja, so wollte er es. 

Er lag rücklings auf seinem Bett und starrte die kahle, weiße Decke an. Die angenehme Stille wurde aber ständig von Onkel Vernons Schnarchen unterbrochen. Dann von Dudley selber. Mondlicht strömte ins Zimmer. Hedwig schlief, währenddessen Harry sich an vieles erinnerte, im Käfig. Besonders stark erinnerte er sich wie er angefangen hatte Dumbledores Büro zu demolieren. Ja, da war er zum ersten Mal so richtig sauer gewesen. Sauer auf Dumbledore, sauer auf alles was dazu geführt hatte Sirius zu verlieren. Harry schwang seine Beine aus dem Bett und schaute aus dem Fenster. Bald würde die Sonne zum Vorschein kommen. Zwei verflixte Ferienmonate standen vor ihm. Und so fingen sie an. Wie immer musste er sich um den Haushalt kümmern. Seine tägliche Routine bei den Dursleys. Während er den Garten mähte, den Abwasch spülte, ja sogar Dudleys Fahrrad reparierte, saß Dudley vor seinem PC und verblödete. 

Vernon war tagsüber immer weg und Tante Petunia ständig damit beschäftig ihre neuen Pflanzen zu wässern die in der Stube neben dem Kamin standen. Für Harrys Glück wirkten die ersten zwei Wochen wie ein Traum. Selten wurde er angeblafft oder gezwungen Dudleys Schuhe zu putzen. Es schien so als hätten die Ereignisse des letzten Sommers Wirkung gezeigt. Allerdings hatte er damit gehofft Briefe von seinen Freunden zu erhalten denn sie hatten ihm versichert öfters zu schreiben. Nun, sehr wahrscheinlich hatte sie eben auch ihre eigene Ferien zu genießen. Hermine war bestimmt wieder im Ausland und Ron womöglich in Rumänien oder sonst wo. Sehr wahrscheinlich aber im Fuchsbau. Wie sehr er sie beneidete. Wenn er genau überlegte, war er noch nie im Ausland gewesen. Irgendwie lächerlich und peinlich, dachte Harry ein wenig gereizt als er den letzten Teller abtrocknete. 

Es war ein schöner Montagmorgen in der dritten Ferienwoche. Hocherfreut las Vernon die Morgenzeitung und trank sein Kaffee während Dudley seine Kellogg's in den Mund stopfte und wie ein Schwein grunzte und Petunia wie immer ihre Pflanzen wässerte. Harry saß auf dem Rasse im Schneidersitz. Die Augen geschlossen. Mehrmals am Tag übte er Okklumentik und er hatte das Gefühl sich verbessert zu haben. Seit Sirius Tod hatte er das Gefühl sich einwenig verändert zu haben. Da kamen viele Faktoren. Zum Beispiel hatte er gegenüber Voldemort nicht mehr die geringste Angst. Ja, Voldemort war gefährlich und tausendmal stärker als er. Er war klug und listig. Herzlos und stark. Es half einfach nicht sich ständig über ihn zu fürchten was aber nicht bedeutete das er Voldemort nicht ernst nahm. Warum im Gottes Namen fürchteten sich so viele nur seinem Namen zu nennen?, fragte sich Harry. Er konnte es nicht verstehen und hielt es für lächerlich. 

Andere Gedanken die ihm aber doch zu schaffen machten waren z.B. seine Macht über die Dumbledore gesprochen hatte. Eine Macht die schlimmer als der Tod ist , dachte Harry vor sich hin. Er machte sich viele Gedanken darüber doch letztendlich wusste er nichts damit anzufangen und schob es beiseite. Voldemort erneut dazwischen Gefunkt zu haben ermunterte aber seine Laune einwenig. Auch spürte er eine gewisse Freude an Neville und Luna die sich zum ersten mal an seiner Seite geschlagen hatten und das mit Wackerheit. Ja, Neville war kein Schwacher im VGDDK wie viele dachten. Harry grinste. Malfoys würde es ganz schön übel ergehen sich mit Neville zu duellieren, dachte er. Er wusste das Malfoy nicht schlecht war aber er war ein Feigling und Neville war es nicht. Wie konnte man mutig sein wen man keine Angst verspürte? 

Als Harry fertig war, stand er auf und machte sich daran den Garten zu pflegen. Heute würde es ein heißer Tag werden. Doch bevor er damit anfangen konnte, hörte er Vernons brüllender Ruf: „HARRY! KOMM SOFORT HER!!!" Harry legte die kleine Schaufel in die Holzkiste und eilte zu Vernon. „Harry! Wie oft.... wie oft habe ich dir verdammt noch einmal gesagt das ich keine Eulen im Haus will!!!" Vernons Gesicht war blutrot angelaufen und hatte furchterregende Falten an der Stirn als eine kleine Eule in der Stube wild umherflatterte, einpaar Vasen zerstörte und eine Zeitung in den Kralen hielt. Es war Rons kleine Eule. Piks. Die kleine Eule landete auf Harrys Schulter und knabberte ihm leicht am Ohr. Petunia, so überraschte es Harry, sagte nichts. „Ich bring ihn weg!" sagte Harry ruhig. „Noch einmal und ich schwöre dir, ich mache Hackfleisch aus Ihnen." Drohte Harrys Onkel. „Hm... ich denke das lässt sich machen." Sagte Harry schnell bevor er die Stube verlies und die Treppen empor stieg. Vernons Blut begann zu sieden. Harry rollte die Zeitung auf und las: 

_**CORNELIUS FUDGE SEINES AMTES ENTHOBEN **_

__

_**AMOS DIGGORY ÜBERNIMMT NACHFOLGE **_

_Es wurde bekannt gegeben das Cornelius Fudge, seines Amtes als Zauberminister, enthoben wurde auf Grund unzuverlässigen Führung. Die Rückkehr von Dessen – Namen – Nicht – Genannt – Werden - Darf, brachte die ganze Zauberwelt in Angst und Schrecken. Cornelius Fudge solle vor einem Jahr in die Gelegenheit bekommen haben frühzeitig etwas dagegen unternehmen zu können doch er schenkte den Worten Dumbledores keine Achtung. Die Folgen: Der dunkle Lord ist zurück und plant erneut einen Eroberungszug...... _

Harry rollte die Zeitung wieder zusammen. Einwenig erfreut über diese Nachricht. Dann merkte er das noch ein kleiner Brief von Ron dabei war. 

_Hallo Harry, _

_Hast du die Zeitung gelesen? Ich dachte es würde dich interessieren. Echt toll was Fudge passiert ist, Mann. Der hat es echt verdient. Diggory hat seinen Platz eingenommen. Papa sagt es hätte nicht besser kommen können. Percy hat sich immer noch nicht gemeldet. Kann es wohl nicht glauben!! _

_Wie geht es so? Hoffentlich verbringst du jetzt angenehmere Ferien. Hermine hat mir geschrieben. Sie ist die nächsten Tage in Italien. Verbringt wiedereinmal ihre Auslandferien. Ich habe mit Papa geredete ob du nicht kommen könntest aber er hat gesagt das es vorläufig nicht geht, aber vielleicht später. _

_Schreib zurück... _

_Grüße _

_Ron _

Harry nahm schnell seine Feder, tunkte es im Tintenfässchen und kritzelte schnell: 

Hallo Ron, 

Ja, ich habe die Zeitung gelesen. Weiß nicht genau was ich davon halten soll. Jedenfalls finde ich es gut das Amos Diggory die Stelle bekommen hat. Ja, die Dursleys lasen mich so einigermaßen in Ruhe. Du tätest mir eine große Freude wenn du mich hier raus holst. 

Bis bald 

Harry 

Harry band die Nachricht an Piks Krallen und sofort flog dieser aus dem Fenster. Bis am Abend wartete Harry im Zimmer auf Lupins Ankunft. Er hatte sich seinen schwarzen Umhang angezogen und war bereit. Um Mitternacht, als alle schliefen, sah Harry aus dem Fenster Prof. Lupin und verlies leise das Haus. „Guten Abend Prof. Lupin." Grüßte Harry erfreut. „Hallo Harry. Nun, wollen wir?" fragte Lupin lächelnd. Harry nickte. Lupin zog einen kleinen Schlüssel aus der Tasche. Ein Portschlüssel. Sekunden später erreichten sie einen kleinen Friedhof. Dieser war stark benebelt, so dass man kaum erkennen konnte wohin man ging. Der Raßen war feucht. Die Luft dick und kühl. Harry fühlte sich auf einmal wieder schlecht und niedergeschlagen. Sie liefen durch den Friedhof und erreichten Sirius Grab. Dieser lag am Fuße einer Tanne. Ein ganz friedlicher Ort wenn die Sonne schien. „Also Harry, ich lass dich mal allein." Sagte Lupin ruhig und verschwand im Nebel. Tja, Harry überlegte wie er Anfangen sollte. In Wirklichkeit würde er nichts sagen. Einfach nur seine Gedanken freien Lauf lassen. Den Wunsch Voldemort zu bekämpfen war in den letzten Wochen nach Sirius Tod erheblich gestiegen und auch gegen Sirius Cousine; Bellmatrix. 

Es war einfach nicht Richtig. Zuerst seine Eltern und dann Sirius. Das einzige was ihm noch blieb war eine ätzende Tante als Verwandte. Dieser verfluchter Voldemort, murmelte Harry mit beisenden Zähne und seine Fäuste verspannten sich. Was währe geschehen hätte er Okklumentik besser gelernt? Währe Sirius noch am Leben? Ja, womöglich, also war Dumbledore nicht alleine Schuld. Nein, er selber trug ein Teil der Schuld und.... „Verflucht...." zischte Harry. Sein Mund zitterte. Er wollte weinen. Manchmal war es wirklich schön zu weinen. Es half meistens aber hatte er das recht es diesmal zu tun? Hatte er damals schon einmal geweint? Während seiner Zeit in Hogwarts? Und davor? Nein, schließlich hatte er nichts ähnliches erlebt wie Sirius Tod und das vor seinen Augen. Harry schloss die Augen. Tränen rannte ihm die Wange hinunter. Sirius war so plötzlich gestorben. Er würde der letzter sein den er verliert. „Nach dir ist es eins für alle mal Schluss, Sirius. Das schwöre ich!" sagte Harry mit ernster Stimme. 

Jetzt hörte er Schritte hinter sich die sich nicht nach Lupins schwere Stiefel anhörten. Harry durchfuhr ein kalter Schauer. Blitzschnell schnellte seine Hand unter seinem Umhang und zog seinen Zauberstab aus der Scheine. Doch als Harry sich umgedreht hatte und erkannt hatte das es Dumbledore war, steckte er sie wieder zurück. „Guten Abend Prof. Dumbledore." Sagte Harry unüberrascht Dumbledore hier zu treffen. „Abend Harry." Antwortete Dumbledore mit ruhiger Stimme. „Was führt sie hierher Professor?" fragte Harry obwohl er die Antwort schon kannte. „Ich wollte mit dir reden Harry." Gab Dumbledore zurück. Er stellte sich neben Harry vor Sirius Grab. „Ich nehme an es geht um Voldemort." Sagte Harry. Dumbledore nickte. „Ja, um ihn auch. Da du es geschafft hast die Prophezeiung zu vernichten, und sie musste letztendlich vernichtet werden, hat es Voldemort tief getroffen. Die einzige Möglichkeit deine Schwächen heraus zu finden hat er nicht mehr." „Na, das sind ja gute Nachrichten." Sagte Harry kühl als wüsste er das alles schon. 

„Voldemort wird sich also mit Sicherheit eine lange Zeit nicht mehr zeigen. Er braucht Zeit und da seine Existenz nun bekannt ist, stehen seine Karten weniger Gut die Herrschaft an sich zu reißen." „Weniger gut?" fragte Harry. „Ja, Harry. Weniger gut. Voldemort ist stärker als vor 16 Jahren. Sein Wissen und Erfahrung, unvergleichbar. Zwar steht er erst am Anfang aber das wird sich bald ändern wenn er große Offensiven startet. Das Ministerium wird natürlich alles daran setzten es zu verhindern doch im Moment gibt es noch Verwirrung und Zweifel und das schwächt uns." Dumbledore reichte Harry ein dickes, altes Buch in dicke, dunkelbraune Leder gebunden und mit eingravierte Runen. 

„Wichtig für Hogwarts ist das der Geist der Gemeinschaft nicht zerfällt und deshalb braucht diese Schule Schüler die sich der Gefahr bewusst sind und schön öfters entgegengetreten sind. Harry. Fahre mit dem DA fort. Die Erfolge deren die mitmachten waren aussehrgewöhnlich gut. Was sie brauchen ist eine Feste Hand ihres gleichen die sie führt. Verstehst du was ich meine?" „Das ich sie führen soll? Wohin und für was? Voldemort? Sie in den Kampf schicken? Das meinen sie sicher nicht, nehme ich an." „Das ist richtig Harry. Was ich meine ist das du sehr wichtig bist damit Hogwarts Gemeinschaftsgeist nicht zerbröckelt. Und glaube mir, es könnte dazu kommen. Tatsache ist das du schon seit deinem ersten Jahr eine Zentralle Person in Hogwarts geworden bist, und auch wenn du es nicht weißt, währen viele dazu bereit gewesen dir zu folgen. Es kling einwenig merkwürdig und direkt aber so ist es. Und sie wuchs. Sie wissen das du Voldemort öfters gegenübergestanden bist. Sie wissen das er alles daransetzt dich zu töten was dazu führt das sie dich als etwas besonderes sehen wenn Voldemort soviel wert daran setzt dich ausschalten zu wollen. Wenn du an dich zweifelst Harry, zerbricht der Geist der Schule." „Ich werde nicht an mir zweifeln Prof." sagte Harry, „was ist das für ein Buch?" 

„Es wird dir einen viel besseren Einblick in die Künste für die Verteidigung gegen die dunkle Künste geben, Harry." Sagte Dumbledore. „Danke, Prof." antwortete Harry. „Dann hätte ich einpaar Fragen Prof." fuhr Harry fort. „Ich höre Harry." „Was ist eigentlich mit dieser .... äh Hexe namens Umbridge?", offenbar vergeudete Harry nicht eine Sekunde sie als Professor zu nennen, „War sie ein Todesser? Immerhin hatte sie vor den Cruciatus anzuwenden." „Oh... nun, sie wurde bestrafft aber wieder freigelassen Harry. Ihr Benehmen nach zu folge zeigte das sie einfach nicht glaubte das Voldemort zurückgekehrt war. Ihre Mentalität war viel zu konservativ. Kein Wunder das im Ministerium sie keiner mochte." „Und was macht sie jetzt? Sie wird wohl nicht wieder in Hogwarts auftauchen, oder?" Dumbledore lächelte. „Nein, Harry. Das wird sie bestimmt nicht. Es wird eine kleine Änderung im Lehrstoff geben. Verteidigung gegen die dunkle Künste wird verstärkt. Ebenso wie Verwandlung. Außerdem wird es wieder einen Duellierclub geben." Harry wirkte erfreut. „Wer wird dann uns im Verteidigung gegen die dunkle Künste unterweisen?" 

„Prof. Lupin...." „Prof. Lupin? Wirklich?" unterbrach Harry hocherfreut. „... ja, er wird die erste bis dritte Klasse unterrichten. Dann Prof. Snape....." „...Snape.... Verzeihung... Prof. Snape?" sagte Harry weniger erfreut. „.... Harry.... ich muss betonen das Prof. Snape ein exzellenter Kampfzauberer ist. Er wird die vierte und fünfte Klasse unterweißen." „Und die sechste Klasse? Prof. Moody vielleicht?" Nein, er wird die siebte Klasse unterweißen." Gab Dumbledore lächeln zur antwort. Harry überlegte nun. Wer würde ihnen dann unterricht erteilen? Lockhart stand nicht zur rede, Gott sei dank. Vielleicht einer des Phönix Order? Oder gar.... unmöglich...., Harry schaute hinauf zu Dumbledore. „Sie Professor?" brachte Harry nahezu hoffen hervor. Dumbledore nickte. „Ja. Ich bin der Meinung wieder Unterricht zu erteilen. War eine lange Zeit mein Fach als ich Lehrer in Hogwarts war. Überrascht, Harry?" Harry nickte aber lächelte. 

Sie standen eine weile vor Sirius Grab. Beide in ihre eigene Gedanken versunken. Dan brach Harry die Stille Runde ab. Ich denke ich werde jetzt zurückkehren Prof. Darf ich?" „Natürlich Harry." Wenig später tauchte Lupin auf. Harry verabschiedete sich von Dumbledore. Dann erinnerte er sich das er eine letzte Frage an Dumbledore hatte. „Prof.? Das mit den Weasleys. Wegen den Ferien. Währe es möglich das ich..." „Natürlich Harry, aber hab noch etwas geduld, in Ordnung?" Harry nickte und kehrte mit Lupin zurück im Ligusterweg, das Buch fest an sich gedrückt als währe es der Schlüssel zu Voldemorts Untergang doch als sie ankamen bereute er Dumbledore nichts über seine Macht gefragt zu haben. 

Fortsetzung folg in einer Woche....

Für Rückmeldungen bin ich zutiefst Dankbar.... :-) 

Bis bald, MATORIF!!


End file.
